1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Discussion of Background
Blading systems of fluid-flow machines normally have profiles which, in the rotor and stator region, have skeleton lines deviating greatly from the axial direction. Often, however, angles relative to the axial direction are kept in the same order of magnitude over the entire blading or over restricted regions of the blading. In order to minimize an increase in stress in the fastening, fixing slots are therefore milled at an angle, a factor which, in the case of rotors, on account of the milling-tool motions associated therewith, inevitably results in constructions having cover plates, rings, or parts attached to the rotor on the hub side of the guide-blade rows. These slots have hitherto only been made individually for each blade row. Such solutions are inherently expensive on account of the many machining surfaces and edges.
In the case of conventional guide-blade attachments in peripheral slots of stators, solutions which are unfavorable in terms of strength are often necessary, in particular if heat shields are also to be fixed between the guide-blade rows.
In contrast, cost-effective solutions per se, in which the fixing slots are milled so as to be axially continuous, have been disclosed. However, these have the disadvantage that they result in a stress-increasing twist of the main profile axis in the fixing region.